


Noce na stepach nie są ciche

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Przemyślenia Dagheny.
Kudos: 1





	Noce na stepach nie są ciche

**Author's Note:**

> Ot, taki tam drobiazg bo lubię Meekhan.

Noce na stepach nie są ciche, nie tak jak za drewnianą ścianą. Cykanie cykad, szemrzący wiatr, piach uderzający o poły namiotu, woń szałwii i rozmarynu. Zasypiasz ale czujesz, że tuż obok wszystko jest. Wystarczy, że odsuniesz płótno. Noce w czaardanie bywają inne, znajome i niepokojąco obce. Drewniane drzwi, drewniane ściany i bielony sufit. Cisza. Daghena nie może spać, izdebka jest jak klatka, zaplata i splata warkocze, kurczowo, a przecież nie ma powodu do niepokoju, nie ma. Kailean śpi na pryczy obok. Berdeth krąży po nocy, nasłuchuje, czuwa. Jej duchy też, tkwią na obrzeżach umysłu gotowe by się zjawić, pomóc, walczyć. Kha-dar też tu jest i reszta czaardanu. Daghena zaplata siódmy warkoczyk z gęstych czarnych włosów i podnosi do nosa pęk szuszonych ziół, który nosi na szyji, jeden z wielu naszyjników, talizmanów. Szałwia pachnie jak dom. Noce na stepach wcale nie są ciche. Daghena pamięta gesty, opowieść starego Wozaka w podniosłej formie Anacho opowiadającej o ogniu na wozach, płonącej, płonącej nocy i popiole na którym nie wyrosły rośliny. Pamięta szept babki tłumaczącej jej tę historię jeszcze, świeżą i bolącą, by zrozumiała co znaczą gesty. Se-Kohlandczycy zabrali im ziemię, wygnali. I teraz, teraz myśli, że izba wcale nie jest taka przerażająca, nie tak jak płonące na równinach wozy. Daghena analizuje podobieństwa i różnice, Kailean śpi. Znajduje, pył na ziemi, kurz oto punkty łączące, uspokojona zasypia. Później jest to co zna najbardziej i czego się nie lęka, znajome i pewne. Konie w biegu, kołyszące się trawy na wietrze i pył na ubraniach. Pościg za bandytami.

-Żałuję, że nie za Se-Kohlandczykami-mruczy.  
-Przyjdzie na to czas, dziecino, przyjdzie czas-mówi jej babcia,miły przyjazny duch.  
-Spokojna głowa. Jeszcze ich zobaczymy. Ojciec Wojny dogorywa, wyrwą się po łupy, rzucą na ziemię ścierwa przeklęte-mówi Kailean podczas krótkiego postoju, tylko po to by napoić konie, chwilę rozprostować kości.

Berdeth warczy. Daghena widzi jej towarzysza, pierwsza go ujrzała ale milczała czekając na zaufanie, słowa. Nie czekała długo. Ogień płonął, cykady brzęczały, bukłak z piekącą gardło wódkę płynął z rąk do rąk aż pojawiły się ich historie. Poznały się. Dageha patrząc na psa, wiernego towarzysza Kailean myśli o Wozakach. Wygnani z własnej ziemi przez Błyskawice, wyrzutki na skraju wschodu.

Gdzie skierujesz swe kroki gdy wozy opuszczą swe ziemie? - myśli.

Spokój nie potrwa wiecznie. Polowanie na bandytów jako jedyne zajęcie przeminie. Daghena nie potrzebuje znać Anacho by wiedzieć, że planują walkę. Kailean, ich towarzyszka, może pojechać z nimi, opuścić czaardan. Daghena nie może przegnać niepokoju. Myśl milknie bo znajdują obóz i później jest szczęk szabli i dzikie ujadanie Berdetha, które słyszą tylko one dwie, walka, szybka, ożywcza jak deszcz. Jest ich więcej nic ich nie powstrzyma. Później przy ognisku, gdy jest już po wszystkim i obóz jest rozbity Daghena śmieje się głośno by nie myśleć o płonących wozach. Pije wraz z innymi, pogryza ser i szuszone owoce, wspominając namioty na równinach, miejsce w którym czuła się równie bezpieczna jak tu. Ludzi stopniowo odchodzą, czaardan zasypia, ona nie, mimo, że tutaj są znajome półcienne ściany i świat tuż obok. Daghena obawia się rozkruszenia czaardanu,że jeden kawałek się rozłamie a potem kolejny. Gdy ognisko przygasa dosiada się ostatnia osoba, której się spodziewa. Genno Laskolnyk. Daghena nerwowo zaplata i splata jeden z warkoczyków, zastanawia się mówić czy nie mówić ale w końcu są czaardanem może powinna i przerywa ciszę.

-Widziałam kiedyś opowieść o płonących wozach, świeżą jak popiół padający na równinę-mówi.

Kha-dar obserwuje ją uważnie, pogryza rodzynki z swoich racji i lekko się uśmiecha jakby coś go rozbawiło.

-Powiedz Daghena widziałaś kiedyś góry? - pyta.  
-Oczywiście, słonie też i skorpiony wielkie jak głazy-odpowiada.

Kha-dar się śmieje.

-Idź spać, nabierz sił póki jeszcze nie ma tu Błyskawic-mówi.

Daghena wstaje bo rozumie, że czasem dobrze mieć przy sobie tylko ognisko i ciszę. Śni o górach, które wyglądają dla niej jak wielkie wyspy. Gdy wyruszają wraz z Wozakami, długą kolumną wozów dociera do niej, że była to obietnica. Noce na stepach nie są ciche, te w górach też, trzeszczą gałązki pod stopami, śpiewa ptak a Berdeth biegnie u ich boku.


End file.
